


男生女相

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年8月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 8





	男生女相

和泉一织不止一次地为自己的容貌感到烦恼，过分秀气的面容，不明显但已呈现端倪的丹凤眼，比起常人要更加红润的嘴唇，无论是哪个初次见面的叔叔阿姨都会夸赞一声：“真是个标致的小姑娘！” 但即使是年龄尚小，他也并不觉得男生女相是一件好事。  
——尤其是家中还有个十分期待女儿的爸爸，以及恶趣味的妈妈，在和泉一织并不想要去回忆的童年里，他的父母总是热衷于把他打扮成一个小女孩。少女心十足的粉红蓬蓬裙模糊了性别感，每一次交上新朋友，他都必须顶着对方的困惑与怀疑，一遍遍解释自己的性别。  
就像现在，和泉一织叹了口气，毫不意外地看见对面的那个小团子看着他，眼睛一点点变亮，接着挣脱开旁边大人的手，摇摇晃晃地冲他跑了过来。  
红发的小团子脸肉乎乎的，小手也肉乎乎的，肉肉的爪子一把抓住他的胳膊就不放，奶声奶气地说道：“你好漂亮啊，你当陆的新娘吧！”

……？？？  
这是什么情况？  
和泉一织沉下脸，尽可能有耐心地跟对方解释自己是个男孩子，不能够当他的新娘。  
对方歪着头，一副不理解的样子：“可是你穿着裙子啊。”他明显没有明白和泉一织的意思，却表现得十分理直气壮，“妈妈说了，穿裤子的是男孩子，只有女孩子才穿裙子！”  
和泉一织哑然，一时没想到什么好观点去驳倒对方的谬论，就被他占了上风——  
小团子像一个树袋熊一样抱住他的腰，笑得傻呵呵的：“你是陆的新娘啦！陆叫作陆，你叫什么名字呀？”  
“噗嗤——”这是跟在和泉一织身后的和泉三月终于忍不住笑了出来。  
小团子这时候才注意到和泉三月，他歪着头打量他，圆鼓鼓的红色眼睛里都是疑惑。  
“咳咳，”和泉三月清清嗓子，蹲下来与他平视，“我是一织的哥哥，三月。”  
“一织？”小团子继续歪着头。  
“一织就是你的新娘哦！”和泉三月忍着笑指了指和泉一织，见到小团子恍然大悟地点点头，又指了指自己，“我是一织的哥哥。”  
小团子眨巴眨巴眼睛，脆生生地张口唤道：“大伯！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他这一开口，和泉三月的忍笑破了功，毫无形象地大笑出声。  
和泉一织的脸色更沉了，偏偏那个小团子还在喋喋不休：“一织一织，陆喜欢吃蛋包饭，你喜欢什么呀？”

就在和泉一织的怒气值即将到达上限的时候，身边的小团子闭了嘴，和泉一织抬起头，发现他被一个粉色头发的少年抱了起来。  
突然悬空的小团子看上去有些呆愣愣的，注意到抱着自己的人的时候他又重新变得活跃起来，双手抱着那个人的脸重重地亲了一下。  
“天尼，天尼！”他的声音非常兴奋，小手指向了站在地上的和泉一织，“这是陆的新娘！”  
粉发的少年冷静地打量了一眼和泉一织，伸手摸了摸小团子的头发：“不行哦，陆，你的新娘是个男孩子。”他朝着和泉三月和和泉一织略一倾身，“抱歉，我弟弟给你们添麻烦了。”  
小团子明显不服气，挣脱了哥哥的怀抱想要下来自己走：“可是一织明明穿着小裙子！”  
见他说着说着，就想要去掀和泉一织的裙子，粉发少年赶紧把他抓回来，换了个说法安慰他：“陆还小，要长大之后才能娶新娘哦。”  
小团子明显被说服了，临走的时候他窝在哥哥怀里朝着和泉一织不住挥手：“一织——你要等陆长大来娶你当新娘哦——”  
同样被哥哥拉着手回家的和泉一织在心里翻了无数个白眼，暗自祈祷以后再也不要遇见这个没眼色的家伙，但当他回到家，看到家里坐着的“来拜访的新邻居”，其中那个长得很眼熟的红色头发的小团子两眼发光地朝他扑来的时候，小和泉一织明白了，世界上很多事情不是祈祷就有用的。

—

真要说起来的话，和泉一织和七濑陆算是竹马竹马，尽管其中的一人在很长一段时间里都固执地认为他们是青梅竹马，直到有一天和泉一织忍无可忍地暴起反抗父母的“霸权”，为自己争取到了一天穿男装的机会。  
那一天，他特意起得很早，换上小西装小皮鞋，眼巴巴地站在门口等着七濑陆。见到红色的身影出现的那一刻，和泉一织有些得意地挺起了自己的小胸膛。然后下一秒，看到和泉一织新装扮的七濑陆哇的一声哭了出来。  
在那之后，和泉一织花了很大的功夫向双方的家长解释自己并没有欺负七濑陆，最终却还是被自家哥哥强押着登门道歉，和泉一织发誓，当自己弯下腰朝着哭哭啼啼的七濑陆说对不起的时候，绝对是自己这一辈子最屈辱的时刻。  
好在福兮祸所依，在这之后，七濑陆虽然总时不时会用幽怨的眼神盯着他，但总算不会再张口闭口叫他新娘了。

—

小时候肉乎乎的七濑陆上了高中开始吹气般的拉高抽长，他自从得知自己比和泉一织大半年之后，就一直想哄骗和泉一织叫他哥哥，奈何他身高不够气势不足，和泉一织不为所动，他想着终于能翻身做主人，强拉着和泉一织比身高，没想到还是差了那么1cm。  
七濑陆眼中的怨念能够化成实质，他瞪着和泉一织的腿，似乎在思考该砍掉哪一截，被和泉一织毫不留情地赏了一个爆栗。

长大之后的和泉一织眉眼长开，小时候的那种雌雄莫辩慢慢淡去，任谁都看得出来这是个俊朗少年。得知他的性别之后，七濑陆反而跟他冷淡了起来。说话做事总喜欢端着兄长的架子，干什么都想要领先一步，似乎不争个先后就没完。  
“对着小姑娘反而能那么亲密，”和泉一织有些忿忿不平，“七濑桑真是个轻浮的家伙。”

他们一路一起上了幼儿园、小学、初中、高中，旁人总喜欢说他们两个关系好，但和泉一织并不这样认为。  
七濑陆大概有些不甘心吧，原本以为的“小姑娘”摇身一变成了小男孩，还事事压自己一头。  
毕竟自己是如此优秀，头脑敏捷，容貌俊秀，能力超群，只除了一点，咳咳，一点小爱好之外，简直完美无缺，换作是谁成天面对着这么一个“别人家的孩子”都会感到不甘心吧。  
和泉一织这可不是妄自尊大，他对自己的优秀很有自知之明，作为一个完美高中生，之后还会顺理成章成为一个完美大学生、完美社会人，接受来自他人的攀比追逐，对于他来讲是习以为常的。  
但每日看着七濑陆自以为隐藏得很好的小好胜心以及冒冒失失的“竞争行为”，在好笑之余，还稍微觉得有点可爱——当然只是一点点。

不过，和泉一织认为的可爱可不包括这个——

“和泉君，你好，请问我可以和你一起工作吗？”  
又来了……听到这话的和泉一织微不可查地皱了皱眉。  
这个年纪的少女如同待绽放的花朵，含羞带怯，眉目传情，双颊明明羞得通红，却还是大胆地望着他。她的同伴们站在不远处的地方，拼命挥手，用自以为小声的音量鼓励少女。  
真是的，和泉一织头痛地看着她的“亲友团”们，这么大动静，是真以为我看不见吗？  
他被老师安排整理资料，资料纷乱复杂，能多一个人帮忙当然是好事，但眼前这个人心思显然不在帮忙上。他张了张口，拒绝的话还没来得及说出口，旁边另一个人忙不迭回复道：“当然好啦。”  
……是了，突然忘记，自己接到任务的时候，就顺便把这家伙拉来了。  
少女把他的沉默当成了默认，自动自觉地站到了他身边，这下，和泉一织剩下的拒绝也说不出口了。他只能低头专注工作，不理会少女的暗送秋波，尽职尽责地扮演一个不解风情的瞎子。  
没有得到回应的少女似乎有些不满，赌气地跺了跺地板，见仍是没有得到注意，又采取了另一种迂回的方法。  
“和泉君真是厉害啊，不管什么什么事情都能完美地解决，就好像没有和泉君完成不了的事一样。”少女加大音量，“而且和泉君长得也很帅气，学校里似乎有很多女孩子喜欢和泉君呢……”  
“诶……”七濑陆突然插话道，“那我呢我呢？”  
少女伸手掩了掩嘴：“七濑君也很可爱呢。”  
“啊，比起可爱我还是更想被称作帅气哦。”  
少女被他逗乐了，咯咯地笑起来。  
和泉一织面无表情地整理着资料，但仔细看的话，会发现由于太过用力，手中的纸质资料都被他折出了印子。  
“看吧，”和泉一织心里不满，面上表情更加冷淡，“对着小姑娘就永远这么亲密。”

那头七濑陆仍旧和少女相谈甚欢，他似乎很满意在和泉一织面前，自己仍旧吸引了其他的人注意力，情不自禁地讲起自己和和泉一织过去的故事逗少女开心。  
“一织虽然很厉害，但也不是次次都得第一的，以前的长跑我就赢了一织哦。”  
“哇，七濑君好厉害哦。”  
和泉一织：那是因为那次比赛前你给我吃了过期的水果罐头。

“有一次，出门郊游的时候一织走丢了，害得老师到处找他呢。”  
“啊，和泉君小时候还是个捣蛋鬼吗？”  
和泉一织：是你拉着我到处探险，发现迷路的时候还哭了小半天。

“一织因为戴帽子被认识的叔叔叫做蘑菇，生气就再也不戴帽子了。”  
“真的吗？”少女掩着嘴，“看不出和泉君还有这么可爱的时候。”  
和泉一织：生气是因为在这之后你每天都指着我大喊蘑菇还哈哈大笑。

“他还有更可爱的时候哦！”听众如此捧场，七濑陆得意洋洋，嘴上更加没把。  
和泉一织感到有些不妙，没来得及阻止，七濑陆就大大咧咧地说了出来。  
“一织小时候长得可甜了，穿小裙子，扎两个小辫子，说话细声细气的，像个小姑娘。”  
“诶？”  
“是真的，”见少女不相信，七濑陆拉着她想给她展示自己的独家收藏，“我手机里还存有那时候的照片哦。”  
“那时候的一织超可爱，我还想以后娶一织做我的新娘呢！”

“啪——”和泉一织把一沓资料重重地摔在了桌子上。  
其余两人因为声响转过头来，和泉一织对少女露出礼貌而疏离的笑容：“对不起，先失陪一下。”接着拉着七濑陆走出了办公室。  
七濑陆一路跌跌撞撞地被他拉着往前走，室外的冷风一吹，他脑子也清醒了一些，见着和泉一织面无表情的脸，七濑陆心里有些发慌。  
“一织？一织？”  
和泉一织没搭理他。  
“对不起嘛，一织，我知道错了。”七濑陆相当识时务地开始卖惨。  
他留心观察着和泉一织的脸，小心翼翼地讨好道：“我再也不叫你小姑娘新娘了，我真的错了。”  
“……要不我让你叫回来？”

走过一个拐角，和泉一织停下脚步，七濑陆也随之收声。  
“七濑桑，”和泉一织将那个不知天高地厚的聒噪家伙压在墙上，左手捏住他的下巴强迫他看向自己，1cm身高的优势在此时显露了出来，和泉一织满意地看见，七濑陆由于吃惊而瞪大的眼睛中出现了自己的脸。  
“嗯？你说，谁是谁的新娘？”


End file.
